<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who am I? by Skyz_sleep_deprived</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830005">Who am I?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived'>Skyz_sleep_deprived</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poor Unfortunate Soul [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade-centric, Gen, Kinda, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Phil is here to i guess, Techno don't know who they are, Techno's got amnesia, look his memories r messed up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away from home is dangerous. Especially if you don't know who, or perhaps, what you are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poor Unfortunate Soul [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who am I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See guys, Techno is F I N E</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He awoke to sunlight-or was it moonlight- shining down on his face. He squinted. What was he sleeping on? Wasn’t it called a mattress? </p>
<p>He sat up. </p>
<p>He had a killer headache. Everything hurt. </p>
<p>Perhaps the worst thing was that he couldn’t seem to remember anything right. His mind was jumbled….why couldn’t he remember everything clearly? He knew he should but…</p>
<p>He jumped a little when he looked at his hand. On his hand light pink marks danced across his hand. Now that he looked at it, they were all around his body. He couldn’t tell if any were on his face, he didn’t have a mirror-was it called a mirror?-, but that made him confused. In his assortment of memories, he never had strange pink marks on his skin. They looked like tiger stripes, at least he thought so. </p>
<p>He ran a hand through his hair. The strands were pink. </p>
<p>...did he always have pink hair? He groaned. Why was everything so confusing? </p>
<p>His memory was fuzzy. Or was it? </p>
<p>He couldn’t tell if he was second guessing himself or not. Maybe he was being paranoid? He couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>Maybe he had always been like this? But then why was he doubting himself? He remembered being confident…</p>
<p>Well, the answer was obvious he supposed. He was doubting himself because…..</p>
<p>…..because…..</p>
<p>Uh….</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>He really didn’t have an answer at all. </p>
<p>He sighed. Everything didn’t make sense.</p>
<p>“Oh thank fuck, you’re awake!”</p>
<p>His head turned. </p>
<p>A man with brown hair and a beanie on his head was in the doorway. He knew this person. His name was Phi-no...-Tom-no...W-Wilbur? Wasn’t that his name? It didn’t seem right. </p>
<p>And yet...he somehow had memories of this man. Memories of meeting him, hanging out, talking, he knew this. But….the face was blurred. Don’t get him wrong he knew this man, he thinks, but for the life of him he could not match the face with his memory. </p>
<p>If that made sense. </p>
<p>There was also one other thing. </p>
<p>He was deathly afraid of this person. His instincts were going haywire. They yelled at him, told him to run. To fight. To get the fuck out of there. </p>
<p>But he held his ground. He knew this man somewhat. He wouldn’t hurt him...right?</p>
<p>“I was so worried that me and Phil fucked up. Look, you’re probably fucked up right now. I’m gonna go get Phil and then we’ll fix you up, mkay?”</p>
<p>The man’s voice was raspy and held relief. His face was smiling-was that a smile or a frown?- and his eyes held warmth. It would’ve been comforting if he hadn’t been terrified. </p>
<p>He knew he should’ve been calm about this. He should’ve been happy to see this man. </p>
<p>But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He couldn’t trust his mind at the moment, so he would trust his instincts. And his instincts told him to run.</p>
<p>In the perfect world he would get up and punch the man in the doorway. Sprint out the door and run home free. To wherever he could. But he wouldn’t make it far. His headache was pounding in his head, so he needed to play this carefully. Even if he did run, he would have to block out the pain. </p>
<p>But he did it before he could do it again…..right? </p>
<p>So Techno just smiled and nodded at the man. His brother- where did that come from!?- nodded back to him and left the room.</p>
<p>Now onto other matters, escape. </p>
<p>He didn’t have much time. He didn’t know how much. What he did know was he needed to get out of here. He needed to block out the pain. </p>
<p>He looked to his side. A window. </p>
<p>Perfect. </p>
<p>He would have to block out his headache for now. </p>
<p>He punched the glass. It went everywhere. His hand was blooded. </p>
<p>“Techno!?”</p>
<p>Another person’s voice screamed for him. It sounded like that of a boy. His heart churned for some reason. He didn’t know why. Why was he getting choked up at the sound of a boy’s voice?</p>
<p>That didn’t matter now. He looked at his door. He could hear people running up. It was now or never. </p>
<p>He jumped out of the window. </p>
<p>Landing on the grass he tumbled down. Surprisingly he didn’t break any bones. Regardless he got up rather quickly and ran to the forest. he could hear screams. They were screaming his name! Why were they calling for him?</p>
<p>Looking back he saw a man with a bucket hat chasing after him. </p>
<p>Wasn't that Phil? Or was that Tommy? WHY COULDN'T HE REMEMBER!?</p>
<p>He didn't have time right now. He needed to run. Run and not look back. Didn't he say that once? Wasn't he a fighter of some sorts? Could he potentially stand a chance against this man? he doubted it. All he could do right now was try to outrun the man. </p>
<p>But alas, Techno was also a man. An injured one at that. He panted and leaned onto a tree. His breathing was labored. Why did this remind him of something? If only he could remember. God what the fuck happened to him for him to forget so many things? Was he a fighter of some sorts? Maybe that explained the pink stripes on his body?</p>
<p>Bucket man caught up to him.</p>
<p>"Techno please calm down. Come home with me" </p>
<p>Fear overtook his mind. He wanted-no- needed to get away.</p>
<p>"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"</p>
<p>A flash of light overtook everything. Suddenly he was in a flower field. He fell to the ground....how-how did he get here? His hair got in his face. His breathing was still labored. Understandable, for he had just ran some while he was injured. He noticed that the marks on his skin were glowing somewhat. He coughed. What had just happened? What did he do? Had he passed out and was now in a dream? But that wouldn't make sense. Nothing did anymore though. His hand seemed healed though....how did that happen? It was injured not a minute ago....</p>
<p>Looking up he saw the sun. It burned bright and beautiful. And he was oh so tired. His breathing slowed down once again.  He gave into the darkness</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See guys!? I didn't lie! Techno is absoultly fine!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>